Generally, organic waste such as food waste contains a lot of proteins, carbohydrates, and calcium as well as animal/plant fibers. Therefore, if it is not buried without being degraded and destructed, extracts generated from the organic waste may flow into the ground and may pollute the groundwater or the like. Accordingly, a food waste treatment apparatus has been generally used for treating food waste.
Regarding such a food waste treatment apparatus, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2008-0008421 discloses “Food and drink waste for destruction equipment”.
However, if food wastes are excessively put into a conventional food waste treatment apparatus, the food wastes cannot be stirred readily.
Further, in the conventional food waste treatment apparatus, solid sludge is formed at a drainage hole through which leachate is discharged. Therefore, as time goes on, the leachate cannot be discharged readily.